


Searching...

by FrostCryptid



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eating Disorders, Fall of Overwatch, M/M, Omnic Crisis, Other, Overwatch Recall, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Post-Recall, SEP, Smoking, Stay Alive, Temporary Character Death, distracted with pain, empire of dirt, golden era, hero - Freeform, running in the shadows, under pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostCryptid/pseuds/FrostCryptid
Summary: Reaper76 Week: From SEP to after the Recall, what are these two getting up to?





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time participating in Reaper76 Week! I love these two to death like they love each other... most of the time. These are inspired by Skillet songs, who I'm a huge fan of btw. Big shout out to them!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading this and I hope you enjoy!

**_\--We Can Be Heroes / SEP--_**

“I need a hero to save me now~” Gabriel sang as he worked out with a punching bag.

“No wonder everyone calls you edgelord.” Jack said from the doorway.

The two met when SEP started and have been inseparable since. Neither would forget tripping over themselves to get to the first meeting they would both be late to. Both of them tugging at each other to hurry the fuck up or else they’d be booted out before they even started. Turns out, all they had to do was run laps. Sure they were exhausted but it was better than leaving. Without any words they started sitting with each other during meal times and took care of each other after the other’s bout of injections. They talked about everything, from where they grew up to their loved ones at home waiting for them. Parents, siblings, friends.

Lovers.

Jack caught on before Gabriel did about their attraction to one another. He didn’t and wouldn’t say anything. It wouldn’t be fair to either of them or who they had waiting back home. Vincent, he guessed, wouldn’t be mad per say. He’d just be very upset.

Sofia was Gabriel’s lover and father of her child. That definitely wouldn’t be fair to her or their kid. Gabriel always pulled pictures out when he could which in turn made Jack pull out his to brag with as much enthusiasm.

When left alone, all of it got to him and left him more alone than before he found Vincent.

He really wished he could talk to his boyfriend.

“What? Because I listen to Skillet? Fuck you, Jackie. Their music is classic.” Just to prove his point, he began the refrain of the song; all parts included. “I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero, save me now! I need a hero to save my life! A hero'll save me, just in time~” He used the punching bag as emphasis on each line.

Jack rolled his eyes and held the punching bag still, joining in since he knows he lost. “Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives, and we're not ready to die~”

“Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero, I've got a hero, livin' in me~” Gabriel punched with each word that came out of his mouth. He had to believe in what they were doing here. SEP would make them stronger, faster, and better than most soldiers. He couldn’t think on what the consequences or the possible outcomes.

Jack knew Gabriel’s thoughts as they were his own. The thought of dying while here almost made him want to quit but then. Then he looked at Gabriel and he realized he would die for this man. Just like he would die for Vincent. That made him dangerous should Gabriel’s life ever be threatened. Either now while they were still in SEP or after when they were allowed to fight in a war they would be prepared for. “I'm gonna fight for what's right! Today I'm speaking my mind! And if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die~”

As Jack sang the last of it, Gabriel broke the punching bag by punching through it. Witnessing it made Jack regret finishing the song. He caught Gabriel as his knees buckled. Gabriel was panting but otherwise seemed fine. Could it be a sign maybe he felt more than just attraction towards Jack? The possibility made him pause to think.

Only a hand cupping his face broke his concentration, diverting it back to Gabriel. Gabriel who was leaning into him, more than he should as friends; Jack wasn’t complaining in the slightest. “I won’t lose you, Jackie. Come hell or high water, we’ll stick by each other and save one another from this. We have each other at the very least and our friends and family in spirit. We’ll be okay, Jackie.”

Jack sighed with fondness. Only Gabriel. “Alright, come on. You exhausted yourself and broke my favorite punching bag, which we need to tell the CO about if we want a new one. Lest the other guys and gals get pissed too.”

“Hm.” Gabriel followed Jack, a little winded but nothing sleep and a good meal wouldn’t fix. “I’ll leave you to it then, shall I?”

“Right, sure. You get your sleepy ass to bed. On my way to my room I’ll see if I can find him and tell him what happened.” Jack walked him to his quarters, making sure he didn’t fall over or pass out. The door opened before Gabriel could even use his code. His roommate peeking out and seeing the two of them. They rolled their eyes and walked back into the room, leaving the door open for them. “Go on, Gabriel. We’ll see each other in the morning.”

“Gabe, Jackie. It’s Gabe.” At Jack’s surprised look he cocked a grin, loving he caught his friend off guard. “My friends call me Gabe. Only strangers and my abuela call me Gabriel. Remember that.”

“Don’t forget your adoring fans are also going to call you Gabriel.”

“Adoring fans?”

“When we’re heroes, Gabe.”

Gabriel grinned at that, at the idea of having adoring fans thank him for everything he’d done. Not a bad thought at all.

“Oh great. He’s going to let it go to his head. Nice job, Jackie.” His roommate rolled their eyes, thinking it would be hell for the rest of the night now that Gabriel thought he’d be an unforgettable hero.

“Hey, hey, whoa.” Gabriel put himself between his roommate and Jack. “I only get to call him Jackie, Tali.” He puffed out his chest and stood in the doorway so they couldn’t see Jack.

“Fine, fine.” Rolling her eyes again and waving him off, they locked eyes with Jack. “I’m this ingrate’s roommate, Talisman. But you can call me Tali. We’re gonna get along great.”

Jack shook his head when the two started arguing just for the sake of it. He didn’t say goodnight, knowing he’d see the two in the morning, which he knew would be an adventure in itself.


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali saves their two best friends and then comes up with an idea for a next step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tali wasn't supposed to be in this or future chapters but they're resilient so I have a feeling they'll show up more than I originally thought. She will not, however, be in a relationship with Jack and Gabe. They are best friends, that's it.

_**\--Keep Yourself Alive / OMNIC CRISIS--** _

“Gabriel Reyes, get the fuck down!” Tali threw a grenade towards the OR-14 units making their way towards them. Gabriel listened and kept his head down, forcing Jack down with him to avoid anymore shots. Tali just saved their sorry asses as the grenade went off, blowing the units to bits.

“Nice throw, Tal!” Jack observed the remains before deeming it safe and yanking Gabriel to his feet. The two made their way over to their teammate who gave them a thumbs up along with a cocky grin.

“Thought you two lover boys could use a moment.” Tali guffawed at the twin looks of red faces she got. “Honestly, gents, you don’t hide it very well and anyone with eyes could see the rings you both wear. And we all know very well how you’re no longer with previously mentioned lovers. I’ve known you both for almost twenty years now, it’s about bloody time you boys hopped to it.”

Jack and Gabriel were positively gobsmacked they knew without ever saying a word. Relying more on their eyes and observation all the while keeping it to themself until their friends were ready to tell them the news. Though life and death situations kind of changed that sometimes; making that one of those times.

“By the way, congrats.” Tali gave them another cocky grin as they shoved them forward. “Come on. We’ve got to make it by nightfall or these arseholes will fill us with holes.”

“Jackie’s got enough holes that need filling.”

“Not the time, Gabe!” That didn’t stop Gabe’s sly smile or how Jack’s face got even redder, if it were possible. “I swear to god.”

“I swear to all the gods and goddesses I’ve ever researched if you don’t get moving I’ll leave you both here to be filled with holes.” Tali gave both men another shove to get the message across that they were serious. They wouldn’t have any regrets doing it either.

The three marched along, suddenly wanting the mission done and over with. Jack and Gabriel knew they needed alone time and wanted reassurance they were in one piece. Tali just wanted a good meal and a full eight hours of sleep; also they knew a party would be thrown in congratulations for their two best friends after beating around the bush so long.

Once they got back to their camp, they all holed up in a room together. Gabriel and Jack not trusting anyone to take care of their partner in crime and Tali hating to be away from her friends too long while feeling unsafe. It was their way of life after so much shit went on in SEP. All three of them pulled through and swore not to abandon their little band of misfits.

“So Gabe and I finally broke down about two months ago, asked each other out. What about you, Tal? Ever think of being with someone?”

Gabriel snorted and jabbed Jack with his elbow. “Real subtle, mi sol.”

“You two remember Ana Amari? The sniper from Egypt?”

“Oh, Horus?”

Tali nodded, not cowed in the least bit but nervous in the face of them. They worried what her friends would say since Ana was a few years older than them and at least five years older than Gabriel and Jack. It’s not much but Ana might be the one for them, which sounds a little cliche even though it was true. “We’ve been talking, told her about my knack for history. She seemed really impressed with my memory of facts for Egyptian culture, old Egyptian culture.”

Jack moved over to Tali’s side before hugging her waist and his face buried in their hip. “You honestly have no idea how happy I am for you. We were both worried about what would happen if they sent us all in different directions. Now we don’t. With all of us together, it’d be a waste.” He tightened his hold slightly. “We won’t have to say goodbye.”

“What the dork means is that we love you and wanted you to stay with us. We also now have ample reason to form a team for scenarios like this.” Meaning when the omnics converge mostly in one place, often pinning groups down if they weren’t careful.

“Like a strike team?” Tali stroked through Jack’s blond hair mostly thinking about the possibility.

“Why not? We have the means and people to do it. It’s entirely up to the people we ask.” Gabriel leaned down, kissing Jack’s temple softly; the love wafting off him and Jack was palpable to the point of making tears creep up unexpectedly in their eyes.

Gabriel ran his hand through Tali’s undercut. “It’ll be people we trust and people we’re close to. You’re number one on that list, Tal. There’s no one in this world I trust more than you who’ll take care of us.”

Tali was more than honored by that statement as they knew not to take it lightly at all. They always made sure Gabriel and Jack made it out, made it back to each other. The two were their number one priority. Everything else came after, including their own safety. But it seemed they were just important to them as each other.

“You two get some sleep. I’ll take first watch.”

“We’re in the encampment?” Jack looked up at his fiancee confused. They were all safe, walls protected them. Old walls, but formidable ones. Other soldiers kept watch, walked the walls, and sent out patrols to stay safe. Why would Gabriel be worried if they were safe?

Gabriel just gave him one of his winning smiles without an answer. Jack huffed and buried himself back in Tali’s hip. The older two knew it would take a few more minutes for him to drift off completely. Gabriel forced their head against his shoulder. “Come on. We’ll talk about the love of our lives when we wake up. Or, better yet, we’ll talk about them when we’re back home at HQ. How’s that?”

“Bloody brilliant.”

They dozed off, still running a hand through Jack’s hair. Comforted by their best friends on either side of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ana may or may not like Tali back :)


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali comes back in time from a mission just to interrupt her friends and lover's meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Tali was actually supposed to be just a background character like in the first chapter yet somehow they became a much bigger part. Honestly they'll most likely tell the story from an outside perspective like last chapter as well as this one.

_**\--Under Pressure / GOLDEN ERA--** _

“T!” Tali scooped Fareeha up into their arms as they both laughed. They had just gotten back from a Blackwatch mission Ana highly disapproved of but not much she could do as Tali was part of both worlds. Unprecedented in most cases; Jack and Gabe made an exception with them.

“Our darling goddess isn't far behind is she?” Little arms wrapped around her neck providing no answer. Used to this, Tali hugged their charge back.

“Afraid she stepped into a meeting, but she sent me with the little rascal to welcome you back.” Jesse McCree had grown on Tali, even if it took longer than usual. After SEP and the Crisis they refused to get close to anyone new; fearing they would die or be lost. Thankfully Jesse proved to be stronger than most and more of a match than when he'd first shown up. “Welcome back, Tals.”

Tali drew him in an one armed hug while still keeping ahold of Fareeha. While they'd been gone, the two kids seemed to grow up just that much more. Being away from Ana's daughter was the hardest thing since they shared custody when either one of them was out on a mission.

“I know we'd be disrupting their meeting but they'd all be happy to see you back.” Jesse, now that they got a good look, seemed a smidge tense. And the same could be said for Fareeha by the way she clung.

They'd missed something by being away.

Rather they'd been _sent_ away so they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire.

Seeing how much Jack and Gabriel had been to blows more than once recently made them stressed and their two best friends saw it along with their fiance. They practically grew up with the two men and happened upon Ana almost straight out of SEP, give or take a few years.

Reinhardt had been a blessing in disguise when he'd show up. Tali more than once hid in whatever room he occupied sometimes when they were at their wits end with everything; mainly the two lugheads known as their best friends. The big man didn't mind and most of the time shielded them from being found or tucked them close when he sensed they needed a well earned break.

Back to the present, Tali marched towards the conference room with confidence they barely had after getting back from a mission. The room echoed the doors bouncing open, no knock or warning. They all stopped mid sentence to turn to the intruder. All of them sighed with relief when seeing Tali holding Fareeha and Jesse close behind.

“Hey, loves!” They grinned broadly as they walked up to Ana, giving her cheek a kiss in greeting before dumping Fareeha in her lap. When Ana had a hold of her, they walked over to their fellow super soldiers. “You two are going to give me grey hairs early.” But before they could say anything Tali wrapped them both in a hug, one in each arm. “I love you both but by the gods above I will murder you both if you don’t start talking shit out.”

Jack looked chastised when they stepped back while Gabriel seemed put out by their declaration. He almost argued, almost. It might have been something on Tali’s face that kept him from saying anything or it might be they were exhausted and it showed. Either case worked in Tali’s favor, to which there were no complaints from them.

“Mission that good?” Ana asked as she bounced Fareeha in her lap.

“Ha! In your dreams. Or mine. Depends I guess.”

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. From Tali’s point of view, he was about to keel over if he didn’t get horizontal soon. That went the same for Jack as she observed him. The two were awkward around each other that was for sure.

“Jackie, Gabe. You two, bed. Now. Debrief will be in the morning. And I want you both in the same room, no excuses. You need to work this shit out if Overwatch is to thrive. Comprende, hermanos?” Tali wasn’t at all afraid to pull out the big guns if they had to. “Jesse, please make sure they do.” They cleared their throat. “Same to you, Genji. Jesse won’t be able to wrangle the two blockheads by himself.”

Genji appeared almost out of nowhere and nodded. Tali could tell he was smirking under his mask and they returned it. They knew they could trust young Shimada in a time like this.

“Well? Get a move on! No time like the present, gents!” They were very pleased with themself when Jack and Gabriel shared twin looks of shock. “Move it, move it! Left, left, left, right, left! All that jazz!”

Ana was beside herself with laughter leaving Fareeha bewildered as to what was so funny and could her mama explain what the joke was.

Tali missed this.

It really was good to be home.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finds the death of Ana harder to bear than he thought. But he never had to do it alone.

_**\--Running in the Shadows / FALL OF OVERWATCH--** _

Jack stood outside Tali's door, afraid to knock. They'd been so quiet since learning of Ana's death. The missions they carried out were quick and efficient but lacking the flare they usually had. Something Gabriel proudly declared they got from him.

But Ana died while Jack rescued hostages.

She died on his watch.

He'd never forgive himself and wasn't against Gabriel or Tali blaming him. Avoiding both of them seemed easier than seeing the betrayal he was sure would be in their eyes. Which led him to ask for forgiveness from Tali; a long shot he knew but he needed to know.

Tali opened the door before he could knock and dragged him into a hug. Without saying anything, Jack held them like a lifeline. One he refused to lose now that he has it.

“Please.” Jack knew he'd be staying for at least a few hours with the way the word sounded. Pleading, punched out in one hiccuped breath.

“I'm here, Tali. I'm here.” They made their way back into the room and Jack found Fareeha laying on one side of the couch, huddled under a blanket he remembered Ana giving to Tali.

“She's been staying with me for a while now. After Ana.” Tali pushed Jack on the other side of the couch before wiggling her way into his lap, burying themself in his scent. “No matter how strained their relationship, Fareeha still cared. Now with her gone, we're trying to be there for each other.”

Jack just held Tali as they started sobbing, finally letting themself mourn the loss if Ana. The two sat like that losing track of time. Jack's communicator went off more than once but it mattered little.

A knock disturbed the quiet and Tali carefully wiped their eyes. “Stay with her? She needs someone familiar by her side.”

“You needn't ask, Tal.” He counted the small, shaky smile he got in return as a win.

While they answered the door, he looked over Fareeha. She'd grown up so much since Ana brought her with her when she joined Overwatch. Ana may have been gone more than she'd liked but she always trusted her friends and lover to watch over her.

“Come on, we'll put something on, keep it low so Fareeha can sleep.”

“She's here too?”

Jack's heart stopped.

Gabriel would be with them. Neither of them have gone near each other since Jack announced Ana’s death, too afraid they would have their final blow out about it. He didn’t want to lose his husband to anger. Too many times they’d gone to bed angry only to find the other in bed the next morning. Talking things out only got so far and it pained Jack at just how hard it was.

“Jackie?” Gabriel was in his space within seconds, not letting move an inch from where he was. “Oh, mi sol.”

“Mi luna.” Tears fell unbidden down Jack’s face as he listened to the beat of Gabriel’s heart for the first time in _weeks_. Always wearing himself out to the point of exhaustion.

“Jackie.”

Tali smiled weakly at them from the shadows, taking Fareeha into their room with them. The loss of Ana had torn them but made them build stronger foundations within their hearts.

Much, much later, alarms blared, bringing their small group together in Tali’s living room. All of them had red eyes and felt like they’d been through the wringer; they would all argue they were.

Athena yelled overhead of multiple intrusions but the warnings came too late as booms fell through the entire building.

“Shit, shit, shit! Fareeha, help evacuations! Jack, Gabe, we’ll find out who is doing this but we need to get out while we still can! Get to your offices and download everything you can on the secure backup servers we have! I’ll make sure everyone gets out of the building! Go, go!”

The soldiers in the three of them made them listen and head off to their objectives. Gabriel and Jack would go to their offices together and watch each other’s backs. Fareeha was moving fast out of the building, checking rooms on her way. Tali had gone the opposite direction but did a more thorough search and found stragglers.

Another boom shook the place as debris fell from the ceiling. Only so much could be done now.

“Athena, start collecting all sensitive data and move it to the new location! Anything case or personnel related and delete the originals after!”

“Understood, Commander Reyes.”

Blackwatch files would be safe and heavily guarded while they made a run for Jack’s office since most of the files were handwritten; Jack was more traditional and in this moment Gabriel hated that he was. No small talk was made while looking through and seeing what could be retrieved at a later date.

“Strike Commander, you and Commander Reyes need to get out of there. The next detonation is-”

Athena’s warning came too late.

The floor vanished from beneath them.

Gabriel woke to Tali’s tears and a cold hand in his. His other hand pinned and he couldn’t feel his legs.

“Fuck! Gabe! Please! Don’t leave me too!” But he was so tired. He closed his eyes again. “First Ana, then Jack, now you? I can’t. Please.” Their voice became quieter but Jackie? What did they mean by that?

The cold hand in his?

Jackie?

Their wedding band was still there.

His Jackie? Dead?

“Gabe!”

Maybe he’d join him.

After all, what was the moon without the sun?

He breathed.

Someone screamed.

Then he knew no more.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali goes through the motions of losing their family but finally finds a way to cope. Even if it isn't a good way to do it.

_**\--Empire of Dirt / POST FALL--** _

Smoke billowed from the cigarette between Tali’s fingers. A newspaper sat in front of them, headlines varied from the things Blackwatch did to what Overwatch tried covering up. It’d been about a year since she lost Gabriel and Jack, longer than that since she lost Ana. Reinhardt and Fareeha were still with them but losing the three people closest to them closed their heart to others.

Fareeha wanted them to stop smoking.

Reinhardt came over with Brigette and Torbjörn all the time with food and love in hand.

It never made a difference. No matter how hard they tried, Tali was too hurt. The grief from watching Gabriel die right before their eyes while lying next to an already gone Jack shattered them so completely nothing reached them. They felt the comfort and love and warmth from the people around them but not once feeling it for themself again. Their feelings locked away carefully as to avoid more hurt. Avoid more pain.

Avoid what Tali knew would inevitably become a lonely world.

The trauma didn’t allow for them to keep anything they ate down and when they did, it always had consequences. The metabolism they had from SEP devoured anything and everything put into their body but too fast to digest it properly. Leaving them unable to function normally.

Sam, Fareeha’s father and Ana’s ex, even visited them. The heartbreak and suffering getting to him too. Both had grown closer but only as friends. Ana and Fareeha were the only common things between them though they made it work.

It’d been months since the collapse of Zurich HQ and the disbanding of anything and everything having to do with Overwatch. Anyone caught violating the Petras Act would be arrested and given the maximum sentence.

Tali wanted to rip the throats out of every single one of the fuckers who approved the decision.

What Gabriel did to Antonio wasn’t right nor were they condoning the act but it was a very small act in a much bigger plan. A force who leaked the information from the inside of Overwatch.

Talon.

Their thoughts were brought back to the present when their computer pinged. Something they’d been waiting almost two weeks for.

“You’re sly but so am I, Sombra. Or should I say, Olivia?”

A white skull answered her, no camera. But then Tali had stopped caring if they’d been seen. In both Overwatch and Blackwatch missions, they were a ghost never noticed and always hidden. It was what made Jack and Gabriel both agree to utilize their talents.

_’What the fuck is this?’_

“Just a precaution.”

_’Bullshit!’_

“A very booby trapped precaution. As of this moment, my little virus is moving all those files on your computer into a hard drive out of your reach. Deleting the originals and any copies you may have made. This virus can track and neutralize those in case you thought you had backups.” Tali took another hit off their cigarette before crushing it out only to light another. Messing with world renowned hackers was the highlight of their year.

_’...’_

They knew they had Sombra. Nothing she did would stop the virus and by the time she thought up a plan, the files would be gone and safely hidden away. Those same files were most likely getting deleted from the original place they were hacked from.

Tali wasn’t even sorry.

Since Sombra did work for Talon.

_’What do you want?’_

“Nothing now. I have what I need.” Tali disconnected from the chat as the virus finished its work. There was a reason a lot of their coworkers had called them a ghost.

After all, their hacker name was Faded Ghost.

Another ping sounded but this time from their phone as they packed away their laptop. They pulled it out looking through the files tucked away where no one would find them. Luck was on their side as they also found files on high ranking Talon members. One by one, Tali would make them pay for what they did to their family.

And they would start with the operative known as Reaper.

Revenge was sweet in this case.

 _Deliciously_ sweet.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tali wants to have a talk even though it's more like yelling. But eh, semantics.

_**\--Distracted With Pain / RECALL--** _

Tali waited as one of Hakim's guards, able to falsify their records fairly easily when they could hack anything. Sombra thought she was tough shit but the woman paled in comparison to what Tali could do.

Coms beeped and they grinned. The game was about to begin.

All the goons were more worried about getting Hakim out while Tali ran the opposite way, towards the courtyard. A vigilante by the name Soldier 76 had done a botched hack but Tali covered his trail. They had an idea of who was under the mask but didn't let hope fill their heart. Too many leads and dead ends left them wanting.

Now three of the people they were keeping an eye on would all be in one place. Or at least they hoped all three were who they thought.

Soldier 76 was in the middle of it, asking where Reaper was. A mist formed behind Jack, their warning came too late; shouts covered under shotgun fire.

Then Reaper got shot himself.

Bingo.

“Get in there, Jack!”

Once Shrike came out of hiding and all three were on the ground, they unholstered their dual wield pistols. Tali saw they paused in their fighting to look who interrupted them.

Shock is what they could tell was through their bodies.

“Hello, lover and gents. Please make your way towards the exit, I have a car ready and waiting.” Reaper started misting off but Tali was prepared for that. They shot him in the shoulder with nanites of their own creation, short circuiting his own temporarily. “Now if we're done trying to get away, let's go. We all have a _lot_ to talk about.

None of them took their masks off but they still listened to them, knowing they weren't playing around with their weapons. Hakim's men believed them when they said they and Reaper were taking the other two in.

Later, they were all cozy, or as much as the other three could be, in Ana's Necropolis hideaway.

“So. Shall I start?” Tali asked, knowing they would be getting their answers from each one of them.

Jack sighed before taking off his mask and Ana followed. Reaper sat in the corner but still did the same. All of them looked guilty and couldn't even meet Tali's eyes.

“There we go. Now that we all know who the other is, mind telling why the fuck none of you decided to tell me you were alive? Why I was left wondering and looking for revenge? Why I had to take care of Fareeha and Rein had to take care of me because I refused to do so?” Tears fell from their face without notice.

“Tali.” Ana, Jack, and Gabriel all started at the same time.

Tali just shook their head in disbelief.

“You absolute twats. This whole time each of you were fucking alive.” Sobs shook their frame without notice.

“Tals.” Jack got up from where he was sitting, wanting to hug them but they backed away. He looked crestfallen when Tali met his greyed out eyes. The cornflower blue missing.

“I wanted to tell you. You have no idea how much. But I thought it would be better for everyone to have thought I died.” Ana wrung her hands together, knowing it was no excuse for what her friends, lover, and daughter went through.

“I don't mind me, hell I don't mind Rein or Torb, but you left _Fareeha_. That's what I'm pissed off about in your case.” Tali whirled on the two men. “Now you two. You two gents I really didn't understand. Why leave me high and dry with no contact when you both found yourselves, oh I don't know, alive?”

Gabriel and Jack sized each other up before the younger of the two sat next to the other. “Gabe.”

“Fine.” Gabriel grunted, taking off his gloves and linking one hand with Jack's. “Jack and I agreed if we were ever compromised, if Overwatch was ever compromised, to infiltrate Talon like they did to us. We both thought the other was dead up until someone sent Sombra a bread crumb about Jack after she got hacked by another hacker.” Tali hid a smile, they were still proud of that. “We started to plan out what we could do.”

“By that point I had shown up. We needed fights to look convincing in order for Talon to believe Gabriel was really on their side.” Tali gave her a sharp look, making Ana choose her next words carefully. “Doing so made it difficult to let anyone else know our plans. We had to stay dead.”

Wiping their eyes harsher than needed, Tali breathed in and out. “Now?”

“Our plans are most likely compromised.” Jack leaned into Gabriel more who kissed his temple.

“What's next then?”

“Overwatch. There's been a recall.” Ana suggested with a heavy heart, knowing it may be a terrible idea after seven years.

Tali laughed without any humor to it. “You want to go back to an organization that ended up screwing us over? Back to working for something that branded us basically as trailers?”

“I want to go back to Fareeha.”

“And we want to have something to live for again. Do something good while we still can.”

Tali watched as her family made up their minds without them. Without really thinking about the consequences. “You three are free to do whatever you want. I got most of my answers. Thank you for those at least.”

Ana stopped them with a hand to their arm. “Talisman.”

“Don't. You _left_. You _died_. All of you did. I needed to pick up the pieces of Fareeha when she thought she lost everyone she loved. You know she had nightmares, for months. Thinking she would lose me in some way. I couldn't even go outside without her screaming for me.” Tali removed Ana's hand. “I wish you all luck and give everyone my love but I will not be joining you, ever.”

“T, wait.” Gabriel moved in front of them, not waiting for them to back away before he could wrap them fully in a hug. “I'm so proud of you. You have no idea how much.”

Tali couldn't help it as they cling to him, holding on like he would disappear. But they had their job and so did Tali. Watching over the three was something they were determined to keep up, regardless of what their stance would be.

Before long they stepped away from Gabriel. “Take care of each other yeah?”

After putting so much time in trying to find answers and their friends, Tali walked away from them. What they wanted, answer the Recall, wasn't for Tali and never would be. Overwatch took too much away from her already.

Even Fareeha.

There was so much Tali had to process and with time they would. They may even be able to work up the nerve to ask why they weren't included with that harebrained idea. Maybe, eventually, they would forgive each one of them. Especially Ana.

For now, they were content with the knowledge their friends and ex lover were all alive.

After all, Overwatch would need someone off the grid to protect their computers and everything they did, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
